


Hypnosis

by KaydenEli72



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is dying, Alex is happy, Cuddling, Friendship, Hypnosis, John can't speak, John is adorable, Lafayette is laughing too hard, M/M, Not literally, and herc can't remember his name, i'm gonna add more tags later, sleep problems, turtle John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaydenEli72/pseuds/KaydenEli72
Summary: 5 times Alex hypnotized John, and one time John had to hypnotize Alex





	1. Speachless

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a day, so it sucks. But, I tried to make it as technically correct as I could

“John, there’s really nothing that can go  _ that  _ wrong.”

“Emphasis on that.” 

“C’mon, it’ll be fun.”

“For you maybe! What about me?”

“Um.... I’ll video?”

“I need more than that, Alex.”

“How about.... You can do it to me after? Or we could get Laff and Herc?”

“Fine. But don’t ask me do anything stupid, okay?”

“I swear. Now, lie down and relax while I get everything ready.” Alex turned, sighing. John was really hard to convince, but he’d managed it.... After 20 minutes. He began preparing, a small light to put above John, a chair for himself. If he was going to hypnotize John, he wanted to do it sitting down.

“Remind me why you want to do this? It doesn’t seem like you,” John’s voice came from below him. 

Alex looked down, “I don’t know. I just wanted to try it. It seems like something fun to do,” he paused, “now, are you comfy?”

John swallowed. “Yes. Let’s do it.”

Alex took a deep breath, remembering the scripts he had read off google. He realized that it was kind of sad. He could only hope it worked. “Alright.” He calmed his voice. “Allow yourself to relax completely. Now, look at the light above you. Never take your eyes off the light. In a moment I am going to help you relax even more completely. I am going to start counting from 10 to 1. But first, I need you to stare at that light. Imagine it getting closer and closer. With each bit it moves, your body begins to relax further. The more you relax, the closer it gets. The closer it gets, the more relaxed you become.”

Johns shoulders slumped, his hands going limp. It was working.

“Now, the light is getting closer. Closer, closer, closer. Your eyes are beginning to feel heavy as the light gets closer. So heavy. It is almost too hard to keep them open. Every time you blink, they are heavier and heavier. Heavy, heavy. The light is closer still. You feel oh so relaxed, so tired. You can let you eyes close, it feels so nice to close them at last. So calming. Let yourself sink even deeper into relaxation.”

Johns eyes fluttered, and closed. He was closer.

“I am now going to start counting down from 10 to 1. The moment I say the number 10, you will imagine yourself at the top of a staircase. At the moment I say the number nine, and each number after that, you will move down one stair. At the bottom of the staircase is the most comfortable bed imaginable, with a nice, soft pillow. Alright? Number 10, you are at the top of the stairs. Nine, relax, let go of all your worries. Eight, sinking into a more comfortable, peaceful position.”

Johns head fell to the side, Alex almost cried out with delight.

“Seven.”

“Six, even further down.”

“Five, moving down the stairs, relaxing further.”

Alex could see the muscles loosening in Kohn. God, he was tense.

“Four.”

“Three, your breathing is calming you further.”

“Two, almost there. Almost to the bed, almost to complete relaxation.”

“And one. Let yourself sink into that feather bed, let every muscle go limp and loose, nice and relaxed. So nice peaceful, so easy. Just let go. Let go and listen to my voice, le any other noise just let you go even further into the nice state of relaxation.

Johns mouth opened slightly. Carefully, Alex pulled John into a sitting position. It was like holding a ragdoll. Johns head lolled backward, completely limp. Alex felt the urge to smile. John looked so calm, there were no lines on his face, no tense shoulders, nothing. He was just.... There. He lied John down carefully. Alex knew he shouldn’t do anything mean to John- and he had to respect that. But what could be fun.... 

He had once seen a video on YouTube of someone forgetting how to speak. That would work. Yes, he would do that. Now, to figure out how to do it. If he was correct, the person needed to repeat something and let their voice get softer and softer, until it was completely gone. Alex was pretty sure that John had to respond to a question- something he could invision, like a person or a place. Well, he could have fun with that.

He took a deep breath, “alright, now I want you to imagine....” Alex paused he could any information he wanted here. Why not do something simple, not to mean. Why not find out who John liked.  _ Jeez.  _ Alex thought.  _ That’s childish. Oh well. I’ll ask who he loves most. I can prove that it’s the turtle then.  _ Alex had been teasing John that he loved the turtle more that anything in the world.  _ No,  _ John had told him every time,  _ there are some things I love more.  _ Alex wanted to prove John wrong. “Imagine the thing you love most in the world. It can be anything, a place, or a person, or and animal. Now, imagine the image very clearly in your mind. Now, imagine the name of the thing. I want you to say the name with as much force as you can.

Johns mouth closed. He paused for a second, then; “Mmm.... Alex.”

Alex almost passed out.  _ He  _ was the thing John loved most.  _ Alex.  _ The boy that Alex was in love with,  **liked him back.** Alex shook his head, it couldn’t be right. He was imagining things. He continued on with the script.

“Now, keeping that thing in your brain, I want you to imagine that someone is taking your voice, right out of you, very slowly. Now repeat the same thing again, and you will notice that it is a little harder, a little softer.”

John smiled, “Alex.” He said, his voice slightly strained.

Alex’s stomach lurched. He wanted to hear John say it again. “Alright, now repeat it 10 more times, each time a little softer, a little weaker until it is too hard, and all your voice has disappeared. When you reach the tenth time, your voice will be gone. Completely. You won’t be able to make a sound. The harder you try, the more you voice disappears. And the more your voice disappears, the harder you try. Now, repeat the name 10 more times.”

Johns mouth twitched. “Alex.” His voice was raspy.

“Alex.”

“Alex.” It was a little louder than a whisper now.

“Alex.”

Alex felt dizzy. He was the thing. And John never said.

“Alex.” John was trying, and failing to keep his voice alive.

“Alex.”

“Alex. 

“Alex.” John face was tight in an effort to make his voice work. But it came out as the smallest whisper.

“Alex.” It was hardly audible, just a slight sigh.

_ Alex.  _ John mouthed the words but he could no longer speak. His voice was gone.

Alex let out a sigh. John was too cute for his own good. He had to get him up soon, however. 

“Alright. Now, I am going to count from 1 to ten, when I reach 10, you will be fully awake. Your voice, however, will still be gone. You will not remember anything, but you will be unable to speak. Let’s do this.”

“1. Feeling some energy coming back.”

“2.”

“3.”

“4. Starting to move a bit.”

“5.”

“6.”

“7. Letting your muscles move some more.”

“8, become aware of the world around you.”

“9. Almost there.”

“10. Open your eyes.”

Johns eyes opened, alight with curiosity. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Confused,he touched his throat. He tried again, nothing. He glared at Alex.  _ Did you do this?  _ He asked, making wild gestures. 

Alex nodded. “And would you like to know how?” He asked, smirking.

John nodded, glaring.

“Well, once I put you in a trance, I had you think of what you most loved. To prove that I was right about the turtle.”

John went bright red. He made a gesture that looked like  _ and? _

Alex swallowed. How could he say this? “Well, I was wrong. Apparently the thing you love most in the world is.... Well.... me.” Alex felt his cheeks heat, although John had turned into something like a tomato. He hid his face in his shirt for a good minute. Alex sat down beside him, awkwardly. “Hey, it’s cool. If I can just ask, do you mean in like a family way, or a romantic way?”

John hid his face deeper. But he put his hands up to make the numbers 1 and 2.

“Both?” Alex guessed, not expecting an answer

John nodded. 

_ He likes me?! Oh my god! _  Alex's brain was going crazy, he struggled not to kiss John right there

“Just so you know, I.... I- I feel the same way. You’re not alone.”

Johns face shot up so fast he almost knocked into Alex. His eyes were wide, a look of disbelief upon his face. 

“I’m not kidding.”

John paused for a moment, then, he curled up on Alex, who quickly laid down on the bed to make it more comfortable. John laid his head on Alex, and buried his head in the crook of Alex’s neck. It was so comforting. Alex didn’t plan on moving for a long time.


	2. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is an insomniac. After two nights o not sleeping, he comes to Alex. The plan? Hypnosis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the summary is terrible. But it is somewhat accurate. Anyway, hope you like it!

 

“Alex I can’t sleep.” John burst into his room, running into the post as he did. “It’s been more than two days, I need help.”

Alex looked him up and down. “Why can’t you sleep?” He asked, hoping that John somehow knew.

“Well, good question. I don’t know. I’m just not tired, but my body is like, aching to sleep. So I was wondering....” he paused awkwardly.

“Wondering what?” Alex wanted to keep it light, not awkward.

“If you could hypnotize me. Like how you did it last time, but to sleep. You know? I just thought that you’d be the best to do it because you already know how and stuff.” He looked at his shoes, blushing.

“Oh! Alright! I have a new method I wanted to try anyways! Lie down here,” he gestured to his bed.

John walked over and lied down. He got into a relaxed position once more.

“Alright, I don’t have the light with me this time, so I want you to just pick a spot on the roof. Okay. Good. Now, focus on my voice, and my voice only. Let any other sound just relax you further. I want you to raise your arm straight in the air. Then lock it in place.”

John raised his arm, his eyes already looking tired. 

“Good. Now make a fist.” Alex helped put John's arm in the right position. “Your arm is now like a steel bar, stiff and powerful. Stiff, and powerful.” Alex looked down at John (he had been staring at the wall), to see that John’s eyes were fluttering. He smiled, “your arm has become so stiff and powerful that if you try to bend it, it only becomes more stiff, more tight. If you try to move your arm at all, it becomes more stiff, and more powerful. The stiffer it becomes, the more you try to move it, the more you try to move it, the stiffer it becomes.”

Johns eyes were now half closed. It was working. 

“Now, I want you to bring your other arm just in front of your face. Make a fist and put one finger out.” Alex paused to help John out again. “I want you to slowly begin to move your finger towards your face. And it gets closer, the more relaxed you become. The more relaxed you become, the closer your finger gets.”

John began moving him finger towards him face. His eyes now hardly open, his mouth agape.

“Good, when you finger touches your forehead, every bit of your body will relax. Your arm will drop, your eyes will close, and you will drift into the most peaceful sleep you can imagine. Every muscle in your body will go limp, and you will feel no stress, as soon as your finger touches your forehead.”

Johns finger dropped one last bit, and it touched his head. He immediately relaxed, his arm dropping and his eyes resting at last. He became a ragdoll once more.

Alex smiled. It had worked again. Either he was good at this, or John was just really easy to hypnotize. “Now, imagne that you are being released from stress, dright to your toes. Take 3 deep breaths and sleep now. Hear my voice only until I have finished, then you will go into a nice, natural sleep.

You want to sleep well, and wake up each morning happy and energized, so each night as you lie down, I want you to relax every muscle in your body by taking 3 deep breaths. After each breath you will say to yourself  _ sleep now _ . And let every muscle and nerve go relaxed, limp and loose. After the third breath, let yourself completely relaxed so that you immediately drift off into adeep and peaceful sleep until morning. The only way of waking up, is if an emergency of any sort occurs, in which case, you will deal with and go back to bed. You will then fall asleep within the minute. It is easy for you to relax and sleep because you expect to sleep. Throughout your sleep, you are happy and pleasantly relaxed.

You will always relax after each of your three breaths, and saying sleep now after each one. You will be able to sleep through the night after that, only awaking in an emergency.

I am now going to say through the colors of the rainbow. The colors are red, orange, yellow, green, blue, lavender, and white. As I go through the colors you will go deeper and deeper into your peaceful, natural sleep. On the color white you will become fully asleep, no longer able to hear my voice. After that, you will go into a very deep and very relaxed state of normal, undisturbed sleep.

Red... slowly, calmly, easily and gently going into deep sleep.

Orange....

Yellow... every nerve and muscle in your body is loose and limp and relaxed, as you go deeper and deeper into sleep.

Green.... More peaceful still

Blue … From the top of your hairs, to the bottom of your toes, you feel peaceful and relaxed in every way. You ar drifting further into your slumber.

Purple....

Lavender ... your mind and your body are now going into a very deep and healthful slumber. You feel good, and at the next color, you gently and easily, without disturbing your restful slumber, reach over and turn off your machine, then you go into deep restful and natural sleep for the entire night.

White ... Let your self tune completely out of everything around you as you go into a nice, peaceful, relaxed sleep, where nothing shall disturb you. _ Sleep now. Sleep now. Sleep now. _

John sighed, and rolled onto his side, quietly snoring. 

Alex couldn;t help but stare, John was sleeping, right in front of him. John Laurens, the man who refused to sleep in front of anyone, had willingly fallen asleep to his voice. Alex was amazed. He had never seen John sleep, and was regretting never doing so. John looked so small, so happy.  _ I helped with that,  _ said a small, proud voice in his head,  _ I helped him sleep.  _ In truth, Alex was proud of himself. Never, in his whole life, had he helped someone sleep. Normally, he just kept them up. But not this time, this time, he had helped someone sleep. He was secretly proud. He could only hope that John would be able to sleep easier than he had been before. Slowly, He moved John over to make room on the bed. Luckily, it was a large bed. Alex wasn’t sure that John would be comfortable sleeping with Alex just yet- even though they were dating. It just wasn’t a step they’d taken. Alex decided to just sleep on top of the covers, so that John had nothing to complain about (really) of he wasn’t okay with it. Alex looked at Johns sleeping form once more. He smiled. There was few things that made him this calm, seeing his boyfriend happily sleeping. Alex closed his eyes, letting thoughts of John fill his head as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re all bored, and want to have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know the summary is terrible. Oh well. Have fun reading!

“Guys I’m bored.”

The four of them were sitting in Johns room, Alex was writing, Herc was playing with some clothes and John was playing with turtle, Philip. Laff, in the other hand, was lying on the bed, staring at the roof. 

“Guys I’m bored,” he repeated.

“Then do something Laff,” Alex told him, not looking up.

“There’s nothing to do,” he drew out the o in do.

An idea came to Alex’s head, a slow smile coming over his face.

“What?”

“Hey John…” Alex paused as John looked up, “what if…” he grinned, raising his eyebrows

Johns eyes grew wide. “Why? Nope, not gonna ask. Okay, go ahead.”

Laff looked even more confused, “what are we doing?”

Alex’s grin grew further, “we are gonna hypnotize John.”

Here’s head popped up, “you wanna do me too?”

Alex was surprised, no one had ever asked him to before, unless you count John, which he wasn’t, as John had done it before. “I mean, sure. Have you ever been hypnotized before?”

Herc nodded, “just once. But it was a long time ago.”

“That’s fine. As long as it worked Laff? You wanna watch?”

Laff looked up, “sure mon ami, I can always help if you need.” He smiled.

“Of course you can help, I mean unless you want to do it.” He was slightly hopeful that Laff would. 

But Laff shook him head, “Nah, it doesn’t work pour moi. I’ve tried.”

“Alright then,” Alex told him. “You can just observe and help. Now, Herc, John, lie down in a comfortable position. Then we can begin.”

Laff sat off to the side as John and Herc lies down on the bed. Alex then took a deep breath and rolled up his sleeves, even though he knew it looked weird..

Laff snickered.

“Oh shut up,” Alex told him, not looking up.

“John, what does it fell like?” Asked Herc, looking a bit queasy.

“It’s easier than falling asleep. Just listen and you’ll see. You don’t gotta worry.” John told him, grinning. Him and Herc were already lying side by side in the bed.

“Now, you two be quiet. Let me begin,” Alex took another deep breath, thinking. “Alright, now, listen to my voice, and my voice only. I want you to take three deep breaths. In… Out... In... Out... In… and out.” Alex watched the boys eyes begin to go glossy. “Right, now continue that pattern for the duration of this. I want you to now bring your attention to your toes. Feel each muscle and bone within them… then let them relax. Let all the energy leave them, let them fall limp. Now, take that same feeling and bring it up into your legs. Limp and loose and relaxed. Limp, loose and relaxed.” Alex continued this pattern all throughout the body, watching the two of them relax completely, right up to the time he reached the head. “We are now going to focus on the neck,” he told them, “feel each piece of tension, and let it go. Let it go limp and loose. Nice and relaxed, just like that.” Alex felt almost excited. He had never done more than one person at a time, it was almost weird. As he told the two of them to relax the rest of their face, Hercs head lolled to the side, completely taken by the trance.

He thought again for a second, then remember what he was supposed to do next, “now, with each breath you take you become ten times more relaxed, going deeper and deeper into relaxation. As you go deeper, the better you feel, the better you feel, the deeper you go.” A sudden crash from behind him startled him. Turning, he saw Lafayette, the one who said he couldn’t do it, out cold on the floor, breathing heavily. Alex almost laughed. Shaking his head, he turned back to the other two. “Now, I want you to continue taking deep breaths, becoming more and more relaxed. Any outside noise you hear will just bring you further into trance.” 

Alex paused for a moment, deciding what to do. He decided he should do something easy, like forget a name. Or believing that they are a certain type of animal. Or maybe just not being able to stop laughing. Maybe… maybe he could do all three. Slowly, Alex decided to try somethig he had never done, waking someone in trance.

Taking a deep breath, he told them, “now, I want you to become aware of your surroundings, but stay in that peaceful trance. Just open your eyes and look at me.”

To his surprise, they did. They all opened their eyes and looked up at him. “Alright, now, Herc, I want you to sit up.” Helping him, Alex got Herc into a sitting position. “Good, now, if you would just move against the wall over here,” after getting Herc into the position he wanted, Alex repeated the same process with John. Then came the hard part. Laff. 

Strolling over to the place where Laff lay, he told him, “now, Laff, I want you to stand up.” 

Laff did as he was told, standing steadier on his feet than Alex expected. “Good, now come this way and sit next to John.” Alex led Laff over to the bed and sat him down.

He then moved over to the place where Herc lay, “now, Herc, watch my finger as it gets closer and closer to you. Closer… and closer… and… sleep.” Alex touched Hercs head and he immediately went back into the peaceful trance he had been in before. 

Next, he turned to John. “John, I want you to pick a spot on the roof and stare at it. Never let your eyes leave that place. I’ll come right back to you.”

And finally, he turned to Laff, “Alright. Laff, please bring your fingers in front of your face. Hold them about an inch apart. I want you to imagine that witching your two fingers there are two magnets. You try to fight the magnets pulling your fingers together. But the more you fight them, the harder they pull. And the harder they pull, the harder you try to pull them apart. You try and try and try and… sleep.” Laff immediately fell onto Johns shoulder, back in the trace.

Alex looked back at John. “Now, John, I am going to count down from three. When I reach one, you will slip into the peaceful trace you were in before. Three… feeling that feeling of peace looming upon you. Two… your eyes beginning to close. And… one. Felling back into trace, nice and peaceful. There you go. Good.” Alex was surprised with himself. He wasn’t sure how much of that had been correct, and he wasn’t sure how it worked.

He stepped back and looked at his three friends in front of him.. they all looked so, peaceful. “Okay. Now, I am going to speak to each of you individually.”

He put his hand on Hercules lap. “Just to the person I am touching. Only the person I am touching. I want you to imagine a beach. On That beach is a lot of sand. I want you to write your name in the sand. Now, I want you to say your name out loud.”

“Hercules.” Herc said, proudly.

“Now, I want you to imagine that with each breath you take in, the tide comes in. When you breath out, the tide goes out. In… our… in… and out… now, I want you to watch the tide slowly wash over your name. Every time the water goes over your name, it disappears a little bit. The more and more it disappears, the harder it is to remember your name. You can hardly see your name, it is hardly there now. As one more wave washes over, your name disappears completely. No matter how hard you try, your name is complétait gone. Even when someone tells you it, you don’t remember. It is gone. If someone asks you what your name is, you don’t remember, it is gone from memory and existence.” Alex then took his hand off of Herc.

He then put his hand on John. “Just to the person I am touching, and only to the person I am touching. I want you to imagine your favorite animal in the world. Imagine every fact you know about it. The way it moves, the sounds it makes, what it eats, everything. I want you to take those facts, and make them into you. I want you to become your animal. Every mannerism it has, you mimic. That animal is now you. You are now your animal. If your animal is unable to do something, you are now unable to do that. You have completely become this animal. Good.” He took his hand off John, who was smiling.

At last, he turned to Laff. Placing his hand on Laff, he said, “to the person I am touching now, and only the person I am touching now. I want you to imagine the funniest memory you have. Remember the feeling of laughter you felt, the happiness you felt in you. I want that feeling to come over you. But, that feeling will now be ten times stronger. Everything anyone says or does will become that funny. So funny that you will be unable to stop laughing. Everything that is said will be funny to you. No matter what it is. With every single thing that anyone says or does is hilarious to you. There is now nothing you can do to stop it. That feeling of happiness and laughter will become you. There is nothing you can or will do to stop it. You just laugh and laugh.” He removed his hand from Lafayette.

Taking a step back, Alex addresses everyone once more. “Now this is for everyone. Listen, everything I have told you will stay in effect for the next hour. After the hour is up, the effects will wear off. But within that hour, the things I have told you will stay in your mind, still true to you. Perfect.” He took a deep breath, “right, now we are going to come out of your trance. To do this, I am going to count from one to ten. With each number, you come closer and closer to being complétant awake. When I reach ten, you will be fully awake and aware of your surroundings.”

He paused for only a second. “One, letting some energy begin to flow through you. Two, feeling the muscles in your feet and legs again. Three. Four, the feeling coming into your arms now. Five. Six. Seven, letting yourself become aware of your surroundings. Eight, more energy coming back. Nine, almost completely there. And ten, back to normal, opening your eyes.” Alex finished and watched the confusion of his friends in front of him. 

Herc was first to speak, “when did we sit up?”

Laff began to laugh hard. Curling up into a ball, looking confused. “What… happened?” He managed between wheezes.

“Well, you went out at some point so I put you with these two. Your not gonna be able to stop laughing. Your welcome.”

Laff laughed even harder while glaring at Alex. Herc just looked confused.

“What did you do to me?” He asked.

“Well tell me, Hercules, what is your name?@ Alex asked, smiling.

Herc looked at him, confused. “I… I don’t know. Alex! No! What’s my name?!” He half yelled.

The loud noise caused John to shrink in on himself.

“What’s… with… John?” Laff asked, rolling on the floor laughing.

“Oh, he’s a turtle now.” Alex said, passivly.

This caused Laff to laugh so hard he began to cry.

Hercules rushes to help him, “you good?” He asked, biting back a grin. 

Laff nodded, unable to speak.

Herc stood and turned, as he did, Laff called after him, his breath short, “Herc, Herc, cmere. Hercules?”

Alex sniggered, “he doesn’t know his own name.”

“How…. how… how long… will this… last?” Laff asked, tears streaming down his face. His laughter had now turned silent from laughing to hard.

“A hour. Oh! I should feed John.” Alex went to grab some lettuce, when he came back, John was lying on his back, unable to turn over. “What did you guys do?!” He asked, unable to stop his laughter.

“We turned him over. He can’t get back.”

Johns face was screwed up in effort. It looked adorable.

“Guys! I mean, I would have done the same thing, but that mean!” Alex picked up John, placing him on the floor, right side up. He then placed some lettuce about a meter out of Johns reach. 

John stares at it, then, very slowly, he began to move towards it. It all looked very awkward, but John didn’t seem to find. After a solid minute, he reached it. He was moving slowly, but still managed to pick the lettuce off the ground. 

Lads face was now streaked with tears from laughter.

Alex laughed at all his friends, not regretting anything he’d done. He let them continue on their way for the rest of the hour, finding it all hilarious when John came to his senses. To nooners surprise, John was happy to have become a turtle. Laff, on the other hand, chased Alex around for more then ten minutes once he could stand. All Hercules did was suddenly yell out his name, then start laughing at all of it. The four of them had a good time laughing about it all later. All of them were happy it had been done, and were willing to do it again. Alex was surprised by this. He thought that none of them would want to do it again, but he had been proven wrong. Even Laff had been eager, though he had been a bit hesitant at first. Alex was happy. He no longer cared about what people thought of his small obsession. And he planned to do all of it again in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any ideas for the next few chapters, feel free to comment! I am at a block right now and need ideas...


End file.
